El hotel
by Lucesita
Summary: Un lugar unico en el mundo, podra unir dos corazones mas alla de la muerte?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1.**

El Hotel "El cóndor" se mantenía en pie, guardando fielmente a los turistas que se acercan hasta aquellos lares tan alejados de todo rastro típico de las ciudades para encontrar la paz que tantas veces no encuentran en sus hogares. Sus más de 200 habitaciones mostraban el lujo que acompaño al hotel en épocas antiguas, ahora algunas cubiertas de polvo parecían suspendidas en el tiempo.

El tiempo en el cóndor pasaba mas lento, rodeado por las altas montañas cubiertas de nieve y hielo la mayor parte del año. Con suerte en los meses cercanos al otoño lentos copos de nieve caen atrayendo a un par de turistas que aprovechan aquellos momentos para practicar deportes.

Ese año el Señor Barry Parker, único heredero del hotel tenia su hogar en una de las habitaciones de la planta baja destinadas a los empleados, junto a el, su esposa Sarah y un pequeño grupo de empleados mantenían en funcionamiento el hotel. Luego de haber intentado durante años concebir hijos, se habían dejado atrapar por el desgano y por un rencor por parte de Parker hacia su esposa.

Sarah había insistido que aceptara la propuesta de un grupo de jóvenes que deseaba alquilar un par de habitaciones por un tiempo aun no fijado. Así, pues, el hotel se preparaba para la llegado de un grupo de jóvenes actores que deseaban escapar del asedio de

Los periodistas.

-Sarah cual es el nombre del chico que te llamo?-

-Edward Cullen, te lo he dicho un millón de veces.-

-Bueno mujer, no te enfades! Cuantos son?-

Exasperada la buena mujer, le relato nuevamente como sucedió

-Hace 4 días, este chico me llamo por teléfono y me pregunto si el hotel estaba disponible, cuando le dije que si me ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero. Son 5 chicos, por lo que me contó son actores y esperan poder descansar de los periodistas que no los dejan en paz.-

-Periodistas que no los dejan en paz? Pero ni que fueran Gretha Garbo y amigos.-

-Ahh! Pero Barry! En que años te has quedado hombre!-

-Bueno, para mi no hay mejores actores que los de mi época, no es mi culpa tener tan buen gusto!-

Barry disfrutaba haciendo rabiar a su esposa, con el tiempo demostrarle cariño se le hacia raro y difícil. Sabía bien que, su silencio no hacia más que endurecer la relación.

-Cuando llegan?-

-Dentro de tres días, donde dejaste la carpeta con las reservaciones?-

-Donde la deje…donde la deje…ahh! Ya me acuerdo!, en la sala.-

Sarah camino hasta la sala, desde donde vino pasando las hojas con tono pensativo, algo en aquella carpeta no estaba bien y aunque no sabia si sentir lastima por su marido que con el paso de los años sufría los achaques de la edad o usar la carpeta como instrumento de castigo y golpearle con ella en medio de la cabeza para tratar de organizar sus ideas.

-Barry esto tiene que estar mal, aquí dice que 4 jóvenes vendrán esta semana también.-

-Eh? Como es eso?-

-Aquí dice que reservaron hace semanas, como es que no me dijiste nada de esto?-

-Debo de haberlo olvidado, ya pagaron su estadía?-

-Si, todo esta abonado. Los otros chicos piensan que tendrán el hotel para ellos solos, ahora que haremos?-

-Ya gastamos el dinero?-

-No aun no. Voy a llamar al joven que reservo segundo y si aun quiere venir bien, sino le devolveremos su dinero.-

-Por mi esta bien.-

Sarah busco el número que tenían de contacto y marco, a los tres timbres una bella voz del otro lado contesto

-Hola?-

-Hola con el Sr. Edward Cullen?-

-El habla, de parte de quien?-

-Le habla Sarah del hotel el cóndor, hace unos días conversamos por teléfono por una reservación.-

-Así es, algún problema?-

-si, antes de que usted reservara se nos paso por alto que teníamos una reservación de varias semanas atrás, como me explico expresamente que desea reservar el hotel en su totalidad para sus amigos y usted, debido a esta confusión quería saber si aun así desea mantener la reservación o puede cancelar y le retornamos todo su dinero-

El joven paso su mano por su castaño cabello, meditando ante este percance. Durante mucho tiempo venían planeando un escape del mundo en el lugar mas alejado posible, tras días y días de filmacion luego vino la presentación de la película en múltiples países, los periodistas no les daban descanso persiguiéndoles en todos lados donde se encontraban.

Por uno de los guardaespaldas que los acompañaban a cada presentación, conocieron un hotel llamado el cóndor, donde según ellos la más infinita paz podía hallarse. Una vez que le pasaron el teléfono, llamo ofreciendo una gran suma de dinero a cambio de toda la discreción posible y de la mayor parte del hotel. Fue una suerte que aquella amable mujer, le informara que nadie había reservado habitación para aquellas fechas. Además que les diría a sus amigos, que le agradecían a cada momento el haber hallado aquel lugar

-Son muchas personas?-

-Son cuatro jóvenes, reservaron varios meses atrás.-

La situación mejoraba con los segundos, si habian reservado varios meses atrás significa que no tenian idea de que ellos, el grupo de jóvenes mas perseguido en la tierra iria al mismo hotel que ellos.

-Bien, entonces aun deseo mantener la reservación. Solo le solicito que no comente nuestros nombres con ellos.-

-No se preocupe, usted esta a salvo conmigo.-

-Muchas gracias. Entonces lo veré en algunos días.-

-Hasta entonces, adiós.-

Al colgar, Sarah se sintió mas tranquila, solo le restaba preparar las habitaciones intentando ubicarlos lo mas separados posibles. Preparo la cena, se dio una ducha y se acostó al lado de su marido, al intentar ganar un cariño por parte de este, que con un gruñido la aparto con la excusa de querer dormir Sarah decidió no enojarse y procurar dormir de todos modos, no entendía como pudo esperar otra cosa de su parte de Berry.

_**En algún lugar de los Ángeles…**_

No entendía como había llegado a tal extremo de no poder ir a comprar una hamburguesa al burger king de la esquina. Adoraba esta fama a causa de su ultima película, pero nadie le había advertido de las consecuencias de la fama. Extrañaba aquellas tardes en donde solo era uno más del montón, ahora el actor mundialmente conocido solo podía quedarse en el hotel a la espera de otra presentación.

Lo mejor de esto había sigo que la película lo reunió con su hermana menor Alice Cullen, también conoció a actores como Emmet Mcarti y los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Ahora por obra del destino, juntos enfrentamos la locura suscitadas por una película que relata las aventuras de un grupo de astronautas la lucha por sobrevivir y el encuentro del amor en tan singular situación.

Desde pequeños, los hermanos Cullen supieron mantenerse unidos luego de la muerte de sus padres, el conocido medico Carlislei Cullen y la diseñadora de modas Esme Cullen en un accidente tuvieron que estarlo mucho más. El juzgado dictamino que su tío Aro sea quien estuviera a su cargo, con el tiempo el supo explotar el talento de sus pequeños sobrinos obligándoles a trabajar extenuantes jornadas ya sea en novelas para niños o en alguna película. Con el paso del tiempo, al cumplir 18 años se independizo e intento alejar de aquella vida a su hermana de 16 años, pero el poder de su tío lo hizo imposible.

Alice dos años mas tarde, corría en el aeropuerto de Milán a los brazos de su hermano. Desde aquel momento no han pasado mucho tiempo separados, hasta que meses atrás tuvieron que filmar en lugares apartados, de nuevo con la filmacion de su ultima película estuvieron mas unidos que nunca.

Con 21 años cumplidos Edward Cullen tenia un prometedor futuro, a su alcance se encontraba todo aquello que deseaba, pero el vació presente en su vida luego de cada fiesta, alguna que otra noche una mujer despertaba a su lado y sin expresar ningún sentimiento se alejaba de su lado o lo miraba sin atisbo de amor en sus ojos buscando solo fama, usándolo como excusa para llegar a un objetivo muy alejado de el.

Mirando por la ventana de su balcón, gotas de lluvia caían golpeando el grueso vidrio. Aquel joven deseaba dormir, descansar de todo lo que lo rodeaba olvidar por un momento al ídolo, al sexy actor, al seductor bailarín y ser de nuevo Edward Cullen, el chico que deseaba ser doctor como su papa.

Quizás, tan solo quizás sea verdad aquello que tantos autores expresan, y sea el amor el tratamiento de mi dolor. Un día esperaba ser como los demás y encontrar a ese alguien especial, el amor de su vida. Imaginar encuentros, besos, caricias, amar sin limites le hacia sonreír, aun no tenia definido como deseaba que sea aquella mujer que haría sus sueños realidad, pero sabia que allá afuera estaba esperándolo, solo a el.

_**En algún lugar de Francia.**_

Cuantas veces Isabella Swan deseo desaparecer? Cuantas veces se prometió no temer mas? Miro la pantalla de su portátil por ultima vez, una mano se apoyo en su hombro intentando brindarle apoyo. Isabella, Bella para sus amigos presiono el botón enter de su teclado luego seco las lagrimas de su rostro y se hecho a correr mirando atrás, dejando de una vez por todas aquel laboratorio que fue su hogar durante 18 años.

Corrió y corrió, al llegar a un auto estacionado en la parte trasera del edificio subieron a un auto negro que arranco a toda velocidad. El momento esperado por tantos meses, al fin hoy llego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

Edward pov

Si no hubiera sido por mi maldito deseo de comer una hamburguesa no tendría que haber salido corriendo del restaurante y ese auto no me hubiese golpeado dándoles paso a todos los periodistas que no me dejaban en paz, la ambulancia tardo solo unos minutos montones de flashes me daban en los ojos aun cuando los mantenía cerrados. Me subieron a la camilla, no me sentía mal más que unos raspones pero no me dejaron levantarme con el collarín puesto y acompañado por dos paramédicos que me veían con cara graciosa.

-Tu eres Edward Cullen! Mi hermana muere por ti!-

-Yo me muero por Rosalie Hale! Esta muy buena!- Dios en estos momentos deseaba estar en aquel hotel en medio de las montañas, donde se respira tranquilidad.

-Ehh ya me siento bien, no es necesario que me lleven al hospital.-

-Lo siento, pero una vez aquí dentro no te podemos soltar hasta que te hayan revisado en el hospital.-

Sin duda hoy no es mi día, creo que jamás volveré a comer una hamburguesa en mi vida. Llegue al hospital rodeado de periodistas, el edificio blanco lleno de ventanales todo bien cuidado. Subiendo una rampa, un grupo de médicos me reviso, cerciorándose que no eran más que un par de raspones casi invisibles.

Mi representante no tenia la menor intención de permitirme descansar de los paparazzi ni un día, es publicidad gratis me dice! Si como no! Porque tu no tienes que salir ante montones de personas todo sudado por la situación y en una camilla cuando me puedo sentar para aparentar mas cuidado y demostrando que los periodistas no me dejan en paz, porque entre todos los actores de fama soy el mejor!

Tal vez tener a como representante no fue la mejor elección, pero gracias a el pude llegar hasta donde estoy, ha estado a mi lado en los buenos y malos momentos quizás lo he estado juzgando demasiado, se que quizás solo quiere que mi fama no decaiga.

Al momento llegaron los chicos, sus caras preocupadas

-EDWARD!!!- Me abrazo fuerte a pesar de sus brazos pequeños

-Alice! Tranquila! Estoy bien!-

-Me preocupe tanto! No me vuelvas a hacer esto! Casi me muero del susto!-

-Estoy bien, solo son unos cuantos raspones. Ya me quiero ir!-

-No No primero te tienen que hacer un examen general, una tomografía, una radiografía o no se, lo que haga falta para estar tranquilos.-

-Alice amor, estoy seguro que los médicos se aseguraron de todo.-

-Gracias Jasper-

-Cuando quieras cuñado.- En eso entro mi representante

-Ya filme los papeles del alta, dentro de poco seguro nos podemos ir. Te traje algo de ropa- Me paso una bolsa y todos salieron para darme privacidad. Gracias a Dios no olvido mis lentes! Termine y un medico me aconsejo hacer algo de reposo y ante cualquier malestar llamara al medico.

Logre subir al auto sin toparme con los periodistas gracias a que estaba estacionado en la entrada trasera de ambulancias.

-No me vuelvas a hacer algo así Edward Cullen!-

-Ya te dije Alice! No lo vuelvo a hacer!.-

-Creí que te perdería! Yo tengo tanto miedo de perderte!-

-Estoy bien, mírame, no tengo nada- No soltaba mi mano y en eso le hice un poco de cosquillas para poder borrar un poco de su cara la preocupación, hasta que no vi una sonrisa en su rostro no pare.

-Ya! Porfas! Ya! Ya!-

-Nada de preocupaciones si? Todo esta bien-

-Esta bien. Pero no salgas de nuevo sin tu guardaespaldas si? Porfas por mi?-

-Si señorita, nada de salir sin guardias!-

-Gracias!-

-Haría lo que sea por ti hermanita-

-Te quiero Ed-

-Te quiero Ali.- Emmet de fondo entonaba una muy mala versión de "juntos para siempre" que me estaba dando nauseas.

-Emmet ya detente, no lo soporto!-

-Ahí bueno! Que carácter!- Se hacia el ofendido que causa mucha gracia viniendo de alguien tan grandote. Jasper que venia manejando me hablo

-Ed, ya esta todo arreglado?-

-Si Jazz, pero hay un ligero cambio…-

-Cual?-

-No vamos a ser los únicos en el hotel, otro grupo de personas también va a estar hospedado ahí.-

-Pero no te dijeron que iba a estar vació?-

-Si, pero al parecer se traspapelo su reservación y bueno, aun así confirme que iremos…-

-pero y si son un grupo de fans que se enteraron de alguna manera?-

-no creo que es algo que tendremos que ver, al menos me prometieron estaremos apartados de ellos.-

-Bueno, lo intentamos les parece? Y si son fans enloquecidos, nos vamos de allí-

-Si es lo mejor, no hay tiempo para buscar otro lugar así de apartado-

-Bien, ya todos tienen sus maletas?- Un si general resonó- Bueno mañana temprano Joaquín se las llevara hasta el avión, viajaremos en un jet privado hasta España de allí en el mismo hasta una pista de aterrizaje privada cerca del hotel al que vamos entendido?- Otro si a coro- Lleven sus maletas a mi habitación, las sacaremos en el carro de la ropa sucia por la mañana.-

-Ok-

-Al llegar al hotel quieren cenar algo?-

-Si Ali, con esto del accidente no pude comer mi hamburguesa, crees que Joaquín pueda conseguirme una?-

-Le preguntare- Tomo su teléfono y hablo unas palabras con Joaquín nuestro guardaespaldas.- Dice que te compra una y te la lleva a tu habitación.-

-Genial!- Llegamos, estacionamos y cada uno subió a su cuarto. Al rato llamaron a la puerta Joaquín con mi hamburguesa

-Gracias Joaquín, te lo agradezco-

-Para esto estoy amigo, preparado para mañana?-

-Todo listo, ahora puedes retirarte a descansar-

-Hasta mañana Edward, te hablare a primera hora.-

-Claro, que descanses.-

-Tu también.- Salio de la habitación, prendí la televisión para ver miles de canales pasando mi supuesto terrible accidente y de las problemáticas que acarrea la fama, bla bla bla, una ducha y a dormir, mañana me espera una gran aventura.

En un pequeño hotel de la parte baja de Francia

-Bells ve a descansar yo vigilare hoy.-

-Jake, tu crees que nos descubrirán?-

-Espero que no pequeña, no deseo regresar. Tu estas bien?-

-Estoy bien, solo con algo de hambre y frió.-

-Disculpa es lo mejor que pude conseguir, si veo la oportunidad de ir a comprar algo de comida lo haré.-

-Gracias.- Son cuatro personas encerradas en una habitación en el hotel mas pobre de toda Francia, tuvieron algunos problemas al escapar del laboratorio y no les quedo otra que pedir habitación en aquel lugar. Cuando los científicos en el laboratorio les hacían pruebas, Bella siempre demostró ser un eslabón débil, sin resistencia a las largas horas sin consumir alimento o beber agua, siempre terminaba conectada a las maquinas para poder seguir viviendo. Millones de veces le comentaron que sino fuera por su impresionante inteligencia hace rato habría dejado de existir.

Jake, Quil y Sam eran de los pocos niños que como ella pasaban horas sometidos a un sinfín de pruebas durante toda su vida, aun recordaba a Seth el pequeño niño que murió al no ser "apto" para el equipo. Ahora a sus 18 años tenia la esperanza de poder ver la luz del día e experimentar la vida como una adolescente normal.

Sam es algo así como el jefe, a sus 24 años es quien nos protege y decide que es mejor para nosotros, luego Jake a sus 23 años mi mejor amigo y Quil con 20 era el equipo invencible, Sam es táctica, Jake en reconocimiento y armas, Quil es bueno para pelear y por mi parte me encargo de todo lo que sean sistemas de seguridad con mi portátil puedo hacer añicos hasta los mejores sistemas.

Juntos somos la familia que no tuvimos, cada uno conlleva una triste historia de abandono, de la mía solo se que mi padre me dio en adopción cuando nací y que pago millones para que su nombre no transcurriera. Mi estomago esta dando una sinfonía de tanto gruñir, los tres me miraron preocupados

-Estoy bien, creo que voy a dormir un rato.-

-Si intenta dormir pequeña, así recuperas las fuerzas que perdiste-

-Esta bien Sam, controla que los niños no hagan tonterías-

-Yo los cuido, tú descansa.-

Me tire a la cama, observe a Jake mirar atento por la ventana, a Quil con un arma al lado de la puerta y Sam mirando un mapa, analizando quizás nuestras oportunidades de escapar, tengo que dormir aunque sea un poco, sin comida por ahora y sin haber dormido por casi dos días, ya mi cuerpo no da mas. Me dormí pensando en el hotel al que si la suerte me acompaña visitaría en unos días.


End file.
